


Reflections

by phoenixwings



Series: Discussions and Desires [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cock Rings, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Shop, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwings/pseuds/phoenixwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel take the opportunity a vacation provides to try out something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> **Contains** : Light dom/sub(much lighter than the rest of the series), light spanking, mirror sex, top Castiel, bottom Dean.

For a sex shop, it’s a pretty classy joint, Dean has to admit. Items are lined up neatly, and it’s clear that someone’s has taken care with the merchandise. There’s pamphlets by the window about places to get free STDs screenings and Dean spots a pride flag in the window. He hadn't been too worried that someone would sneer at him and Cas in California, but it’s still a bit of a relief to see all the same. They're in San Francisco for a conference— well, Cas is here for a conference — but they decided to add a few days to the trip and make it a vacation. 

The front of the shop is mostly novelty items—at least, Dean hopes the dildo shaped like a unicorn is just a novelty—so Castiel takes him by the hand and leads him further from the window. Dean spots some expensive leather cuffs and he can’t help but to reach out and touch the cushioned lining. It reminds him of the first time they got kinky and how everything’s gone from there. Not that he's complaining in the slightest. Dean catches Castiel staring at him and blushes.

“What?” He asks, a little defensively.

“Nothing,” Castiel shakes his head with a smile, “You’re just very endearing.”

Dean lets go of the cuffs and rubs at the back of his neck. “Cas, you can’t just say things like that in public.”

“Oh?” There’s a challenge hidden in Castiel’s even gaze that Dean recognizes immediately. Castiel steps closer and leans forward enough so he can whisper in Dean’s ear.

“Maybe I’ll just follow you around the store and whisper compliments to you,” Castiel says. Dean feels his heart beat a little quicker at that and he shifts. They might be in a sex shop, but Dean’s pretty sure it’s still an inopportune time for a hard-on.

“Can I help you two with anything?” A girl asks them. 

“I think we’re just browsing,” Castiel answers.

“First time?” She asks. Dean snorts and sees Castiel hold back a smile at that.

“Yes, we’re only in the area for a few days,” Castiel replies.

She nods. “Well, let me know if you need anything. I’ll be up at the front.”

“Thanks,” Dean says, because he figures he should at least contribute to the conversation. After she’s gone back to the front, Dean turns to Castiel.

“I think that's their way of _beating off_ customers who look like they might be feeling a little frisky,” Dean smirks and waggles his eyebrows. 

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Come on, let’s keep looking before we get kicked out for indecency.”

Castiel leads him to a row of plugs next, which they spend some time looking at, but ultimately decide it’s not worth it. There’s nothing they don’t already have or can’t get cheaper back home. Dean pauses at an aisle with a row of cock rings, though. 

Cas, who had been looking at some book—what a nerd, Dean really shouldn’t be surprised, who goes into a sex shop and looks at books?—slides up behind Dean when he sees what the other man is looking at. Cas wraps an arm around Dean’s waist and tugs him close.

“Like the idea?” Castiel asks, like it’s not weird to be talking about this at all with other customers in the store.

“Y-yeah,” Dean admits. Castiel grabs the ring Dean had been looking at.

“We’ll get it,” Cas decides. Dean glances down at the book Castiel’s holding in his hand.

“A book, really? You know, they even make porn in video form now. High-tech stuff. You don’t even have to buy it, you can just find it on the internet for free.”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “It’s not porn, it’s informative." 

“Nerd,” Dean teases, which slips off his tongue so easily now it’s almost a term of endearment. Truth is, Castiel is crazy smart—listening to him lecture always drives that home for Dean, even when he can’t follow half of it—and Dean’s nothing special. Anyone would be lucky to have Cas, but instead he’s with Dean, and _that_ thought alone always warms Dean.

Castiel holds up the cock ring and shakes it lightly. “I’d be kinder to the person controlling this tonight.”

“Tonight?” Dean repeats.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

 

 Castiel seems to take great delight in teasing Dean on the way back to their hotel. It’s nothing that would be noticeable to anyone around them, but he lets his touches linger, or dip right below the line of properiety for the most fleeting of moments. By the time they reach their room, Dean already feels that pleasant squirmy feeling in his skin.

As soon as the hotel door is closed, Cas pushes him against the nearest wall and kisses him nearly breathless, running his fingers through Dean’s hair and tugging slightly. He slots one of his legs between Dean’s and they roll against each other. It’s slow and passionate and almost sentimental when Cas reaches down to where Dean’s holding onto his hip and threads free hand through Dean’s. Dean relishes it, the way they line up almost perfectly, mouth to mouth, heart to heart(if he’s feeling sappy, which when it comes to Cas he generally is, though he’d be loathe to admit it), palm to palm, desire to desire.

It’s nice, but they’re moving a little too fucking slow for Dean’s liking, so when Cas breaks away for a moment to catch his breath Dean makes quick work of his own shirt before unbuttoning Castiel’s, letting it hang open and slips his hand under the fabric, relishing in the building heat he can already feel between them. Castiel moves back in and bites Dean’s lower lip, just a bit harder than normal, which is enough to make Dean let out a moan that never leaves the space between them. Cas shrugs off his shirt before unbuckling Dean’s belt and sliding his jeans off. He reaches into the bag and holds up the ring.

“Sure about this?”

Dean nods. Cas palms at Dean’s cock a few time through the fabric of his boxers before taking them off and sliding on the cock ring. Without missing a beat, he slides to the floor and envelops Dean’s cock with his mouth. He pulls back a little and starts giving the tiny licks over the shaft that always drive Dean crazy, pausing when a bead of pre-come pearls at the tip and licking it off ever-so-slowly, keeping eye contact the whole time.

“Fuck,” Dean curses, throwing his head back against the wall so hard the impact makes a dull sound. They’re gonna get noise complaints if they’re not careful. Castiel bobs his head, moving faster each time Dean lets out of a moan. When Dean’s hips start to stutter, Castiel pulls back and sits on his heels. He’s kneeling in front of Dean with his slacks still on, and yet he still looks completely in command of the situation.

It’s not that Dean never likes to take charge sometimes, to give to Cas as good as he gets, but he’d be a liar if he said Castiel’s control wasn’t such a turn-on. It was more than that, though. It felt freeing, trusting Cas to take care of him. Dean couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else, couldn’t imagine _trusting_ anyone else to not make him feel lesser. With Cas, it’s different. Even when they get rough, even when Cas talks to him dirty, Cas never makes him feel ashamed in any way that’s not a part of their game.

“Wait here,” Castiel says when he rises back to his feet. Dean nods his assent and watches as Castiel removes their lube from his duffel bag. He stands at the foot of the bed and beckons Dean over with a crooked finger.

Dean’s expecting Cas to push him on the bed or give him another command, but Cas does neither. Instead, he leads Dean over to the dresser with the mirror that’s situated directly across from the bed. He gives a gentle push on the top of Dean’s back and Dean acquiesces wordlessly, putty in Castiel’s hands. In the mirror, Dean sees Castiel lick his lips, and it’s clear that he’s getting impatient too. Dean plants both his hands on the dresser, bending forward just slightly. At this angle, he has to look at himself in the mirror unless he cast his eyes all the way to the ground, no getting around it.

Castiel dances the tip of his fingertips along Dean’s spine and Dean arches into it, but Castiel stops right as his spine curves.

“C’mon, man,” Dean pleads, locking eyes with Castiel through the mirror, “Stop teasing me.”

Cas reaches an arm around and gives Dean’s cock one long, firm stroke and then lands a light slap to Dean’s ass, which causes Dean to jump slightly, more from shock than actual sensation.

“Doesn’t look like you're in much of a position to make demands,” Cas replies, squeezing the flesh beneath his hand.

“Please?” Dean adds. Castiel lands another light swat before removing his hand completely.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Castiel says as Dean hears the familiar click of a bottle top opening. Cas places his hand back tantalizingly close to where it was before, and Dean groans and drops his head, which makes Cas give him another light slap. Dean lifts his head back up and stares at Castiel in the mirror.

“Please, Cas?” Dean tries again. Cas kisses the back of Dean’s neck as he finally, finally starts tracing the outline of Dean’s rim before slipping his finger in slightly, working it back and forth. He keeps placing feather-light kisses the entire time until he moves to add another finger and crooks them to reach Dean’s prostate. Dean’s panting now and rocking back on Castiel’s hand with abandonment. If it weren't for the cock ring, Dean knows he’d already be close to an orgasm.

Castiel places his other hand firmly on the back of Dean’s neck.

“I want you to watch yourself in the mirror, Dean,” Castiel instructs firmly. “Can you do that?”

Dean nods hastily. Cas removes his hands from Dean entirely before wrapping an arm around and pushing Dean’s chest up so he’s standing completely upright, his back firm against Castiel’s front. He can feel the hard line of Castiel’s arousal against him and pushes back ever-so-slightly to it, causing Cas to gasp a little. In this position Dean can see almost everything—the sheen of sweat on his own skin, the flush creeping down Castiel’s chest, his own leaking cock still trapped by the ring.

Castiel’s hand skates over the front of Dean’s chest, stopping at each nipple and twisting it a little. He tugs at one and Dean arches his back, but his movement is hindered by Castiel’s strong arms wrapped around him. Dean may not actually be bound, but he’s still completely restrained. Castiel continues to play lightly with Dean’s nipples, moving back and forth, and then finally reaches around with his other hand and grips Dean’s cock firmly, moving up and down it in fluid motions. Dean writhes at the influx of sensation, gasping each time Cas flicks his thumb over the head of Dean’s cock or pinches a nipple. Dean lets his head fall back and closes his eyes, but Cas gives him a warning flick and Dean gets the message, so he opens them again and watch Cas work him over in the mirror. He’s never seen himself like this, so. . . _debauched_. It’s a little weird, but also mesmerizing.

Dean watches as Cas removes the cock ring and gives one last long, slow stroke that leaves Dean whimpering in the end. Dean’s heard the term “weak at the knees” before, but he hasn’t ever experienced it until now. The sensation is so powering that his knees give slightly and he pitches forward, only Castiel’s arm that's still around his chest keeping him upright. Castiel removes his arm and pushes Dean back down until he’s once again planted his hands against the dresser, his head only a few inches away from the mirror in front of them.

Dean watches in the mirror as Castiel finally removes his own tented slacks and spreads a thin layer of lube on his red cock. Dean’s expecting Cas to just go for it, but apparently they’re not through with surprises for the evening yet, because instead Cas grips Dean’s hips tightly and manuevers him so he’s standing slightly sideways, hands still on the dresser but body slightly twisted and _oh_ , Dean gets it now as Cas nudges his cock against Dean’s hole and slowly pushes in. Dean watches as Cas enters him, even though a part of him wants to look away, because seeing it in porn is one thing but seeing it as yourself is something entirely different all together. Cas moans as he rolls his hips and Dean adjusts, pushing back slightly. Cas seems to get the message and pulls almost all the way out before finally, finally fucking Dean properly. He sets a relentless pace that has Dean gasping.

“C’mon Cas,” Dean goads between short breaths, “I know you’ve got—ahh, yeah—got more than that.”

It is so totally worth it when Cas grabs Dean’s hips so hard he knows he’s gonna have bruises and pounds into him. Dean wiggles his hips a little, but mostly all he can do is white-knuckle the edge of the dresser. Cas is ruthless, impatient after holding back, and one good thrust sends Dean coming so hard his arms gets shaky and he falls to his elbows, eyes never leaving his reflection in the mirror the entire time. He pants as he makes eye contact with Castiel in the mirror, and that image seems to be all Cas needs himself.

Dean stays slumped against the dresser as Cas grabs a cloth from the bathroom and cleans him off. He doesn’t even try to make it to the bed, just slides to the plush carpet and lies on his back. Dean stares at the ceiling as he tries to catch his breath and smiles when Cas lies beside him.

“Worth every penny,” Dean says after a few minutes, and Cas chuckles. Dean turns on his side and entwines their fingers together. He’s so pleasantly dazed he’s pretty sure he could fall asleep right here on the floor.

“I’ll have to remember that for the future,” Castiel remarks. “For now, there’s an awfully nice tub in the bathroom, and I think we both need to clean up.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

Cas pokes Dean in the side, then starts tickling when the poking doesn't yield results. Dean laughs and twists away.

“No fair.”

“We can’t lie on the floor all night.”

“Mmm. Five more minutes,” Dean says, draping himself further over Cas.

“Fine, but if you fall asleep I’m leaving you on the floor all night.”

“Deal,” Dean says as he stretches out. “You don’t have to give another lecture tomorrow, do you?”

Cas shakes his head. “There’s a breakfast lecture I’d like to attend, but it should be done by 10:00. I’ll be free after that. I thought it might be a good time for some sight-seeing.”

“Sounds good,” Dean agrees as he lays his head on Castiel’s chest. He can feel the rumble of Castiel’s chuckle under his chin when the other man reaches up and brushes his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“You’re like a cat,” Cas says when Dean nuzzles a little against Castiel’s warm skin.

“Am not,” Dean retorts, “Just comfortable.”

“Up you go,” Cas says as he shakes Dean off, “I think your five minutes is past.”

Dean grumbles as they make their way to the bathtub, but Dean has to admit it’s worth it once it’s filled and they both soak up the warm water.

“I think we need to take more vacations,” Dean declares when Cas grabs a shampoo bottle and starts lathering up Dean’s hair.

“Bit difficult when you refuse to get on planes.” Dean had taken an extra day off at the garage just so they could take the train from Kansas to California, but in Dean’s estimation, it was completely worth it. There’s no reason to voluntarily put your life in a hunk of metal hurtling through the sky. No vacation is worth the risk of death, though Dean knows if he voices that opinion Cas will just repeat all that crap about how it’s so statistically unlikely to die in a plane crash. Well, Dean figures he definitely won’t be in a plane crash if he never sets foot in one. Winchester 1, statistics 0.

“There’s the rest of the country,” Dean counters.

“Okay,” Cas agrees when Dean leans his head up for a quick kiss.

“You’re just indulging me, aren’t you?” Dean asks as he flicks water at Cas.

“Not sure why’d you get that impression,” Castiel teases and Dean snorts.

“It'd be nice to take more vacations," Castiel says, " but I think I’d just like to focus on this vacation and being here with you right now." 

“Sap.”

“Comes out of trees.”

“Wiseass.”

“Mmm. You love it.”

Dean buries his face in Castiel’s neck. “Just a little. Sometimes. All the time.”

Cas laughs before leaning down for another kiss.


End file.
